The Witch and the Fellowship
by bubblelovin
Summary: LegolasOC. Anna isn't your average human, she is a witch. A potion brings her in to ME before the battle of Helms Deep. Does she really belong in ME, and will she fall in love. Chapter 1 and 2 redone. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The Witch and the Fellowship

By: Bubblelovin

Disclaimer: I own nada. Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming. I have decided to redo chapters 1 and 2. I hope they are better than the last ones I did. Now on with the story.

Character:

Anna: 5'5 with waist length brown with blonde highlighted hair, very pretty, thin, and 22 years old. Her powers are to create and control elements. Ice, fire, wind, and earth.

Kim: All you need to know is that she is Anna's sister. She will only be in the first chapter.

Anna woke up to the sun hitting her face, and her body on grass.

"The grass is so soft." Said a half awake Anna.

"Wait, grass."

Anna shot up from the ground and looked around. She noticed she was in a field. She stared to walk around when she smelled a really bad smell. Anna saw a creature come out from behind a bush. Anan knew what was happening. The creature took its sword and threw it at Ann. Time seemed to freeze.

*Earlier on in the day*

Anna just finished watching Lord of the Rings 1+2 when Kim came down stairs of her and Anna's two floor house.

"Hey Anna can you make me a potion." Asked Kim.

"Yeah, what's it for." Anna replied hoping it wasn't for another demon.

"I need it for myself, that's all you need to know."

Kim handed Anna a piece of paper with ingredients to the potion.

Anna started to make the potion as soon as possible. She was almost done with it, only one more ingredient left. Anna took a step back and threw the last ingredient in.

The room started to smoke up making Anna breath it in and cough.

"That was weird, I don't think the room was supposed to fill with smoke. Maybe I did something wrong."

Anna left the room and bumped into Kim.

"Oh Anna, your still here."

"What do you mean, I wasn't going anywhere."

"Oh Anna, don't worry about the potion, I don't need it anymore."

"Ok, I'm started to feel tired, I'm going to take a nap." Said Anna while looking at a clock seeing it was only 3:00 pm.

"Ok Ann I'll see you later."

*Back to the present*

Anna froze the sword making it turn to ice before it hit her. The sword fell to the ground and broke into tiny pieces.

Anna knew what was happening. This was an orc before her. They only existed in Middle Earth of Lord of the Rings. She remembered the potion and realized it was a wishing potion. It is the only potion that makes smoke appear in a huge mass. Deep down Anna wanted to be in the Lord of the Rings.

Before the orc attacked again, two arrows went threw it. Anna saw a horse coming toward her with someone on it. The person jumped off the horse and pointed his bow at her. Anna then released it was a man with pointed ears, and long blonde hair. Scratch that Anna meant an elf who she reorganized as Legolas. 

"Who are you, and how did you freeze that sword." Asked Legolas.

"Look Legolas." Said Anna while taking a step forward.

"How do you know why name, and if you take another step I will shoot."

Anna didn't know what to say, so she just kept quiet.

"I will take you back with me to Rohan, and will decide what to do with you there."

Legolas came over to Anna and tied her hands. Anna knew there was no reason to fight him.

"By the way as you already know my name is Legolas. And you are lady…?

"Anna."

"Lady Anna."

"Just call me Anna."

"As you wish." Said Legolas

Legolas helped Anan up on the horse and rode off to Rohan. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Witch and the Fellowship

By: Bubblelovin

Disclaimer: I own nada except for Anna and Kim. This chapter is redone from the original. CHAPTER 1 AND 2 WAS REDONE. Now on with the story.

Anna and Legolas arrived in no time to Rohan. Awaiting Legolas's arrival was Aragon who Anna recognized also. Legolas told Aragon what happened and told Legolas for Anna to see Gandalf.

"How are you Anna?" Asked Gandalf.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you, witch Anna. I know all about your powers to create and control ice, fire, wind, and earth."

"How." Asked a shocked Anna. In the mean-time Legolas had is bow out with an arrow notched upon Anna.

"Put down the bow Legolas, and cut the rope off her hands, which he complied. I had a vision about you a couple of months ago. In the vision I saw you and learned all about you. I know that you know all about us and the outcome of the ring. (Anna saw all three Lord of the Rings movies) I did some research and found out that you really belong here in Middle Earth. You had elf parents, so that makes you an elf. You were born with special gifts that are your powers."

"What are you talking about, I knew my parents and they were definitely not elves." Said Anna.

"Those weren't your parents. When you were little you just disappeared from here. You ended up in a place called Earth. Your sister and her parents which were alive then, took you in. Kim also has special powers, but is not from this world."

All this information was going through Anna's head. She started to feel light-headed and fainted. Legolas caught her.

"Take her up to your room." Said Gandalf.

Legolas did what he told. He gently laid Anna down on his bed and started to look at her. He touched her hands which were very smooth. He pulled a chair over to her bed and sat down, slowly drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
